


I Have Been Caught (BellFrye)

by cathartickonundrum



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Shyness, Smug sis, THERES NOT ENOUGH BELLFRYE IN THIS WORLD, Unrequited Love, i cant write, just fluff, lol, what are tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathartickonundrum/pseuds/cathartickonundrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Evie frightens Aleck and somehow finds out about his crush on her twin brother, Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Been Caught (BellFrye)

I found myself in a situation...

The older (by one minute) twin, Evie Frye had discovered a secret I tried so desperately to hide.

I was only tinkering with my latest project when the stealthy assassin had appeared in the doorway. Being the nervous person I am, I gloriously knocked over my stack of sketches and notes on upcoming projects... along with adorable sketches and loving notes about none other than Jacob Frye.

Emerald green eyes stared into my light brown ones. She seemed confused at first but then those emeralds lit up in understanding. At that point my face was definitely a brilliant shade of pink. Evie smiled sweetly.

"Lets talk about this," she said to me calmly. I couldn't speak. The freckled assassin gathered my belongings and set them back in the proper place. She pulled a chair out from under my work area and gestured for me to sit. I cautiously took the suggestion and sat.

"So... I have a sneaking suspicion that you fancy Jay. Is this the truth?" Evie asked me. There wasn't a hint of anger in her voice. I slowly nodded.

"Yes... I-I do indeed love him."

She looked around to check if we were alone. We were.

"Then tell him! Don't just leave him clueless forever, that'd be terrible."

I twisted my face into that of utter confusion. Evie was okay with my crush on her brother? What?

"I-I... You don't care about the fact that I love your brother?"

She let out a small laugh and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course not! If you have feelings for him, that can't be changed. Plus," she leaned in close, "I'm almost certain he feels the same."

My heart skipped a beat in excitement when she said those words. I couldn't believe it! Jacob fucking Frye, brash, stubborn, deadly, and absolutely stunning-- Loved me?! At that moment I flew from my position in the chair, picked a picture I had drawn, and slipped on my overcoat. Before I ran out my front door I turned to Evie.

"Thank you so much." Evie smiled and nodded.

I booked it to the Lambeth stronghold around the corner. There l found him-- Jacob. Calming, hazel eyes. Mischievous smile. Stylish outfit and amazing hair. I had found him, unexpectedly reading a book. It was a rare occurrence to see him in such a content state. Jacob looked up from his story and closed his book. He rose up from the seat and greeted me with a happy smile when I entered.

"Well hello there Aleck! What brings you here in such a hurry? Has something happened? Where's Evie?" He bombarded me with questions. I gave him a nervous smile.

"No, no, no. Everything's quite alright at this moment. I just wanted to see you... to tell you something important." I took a deep breath. I took the picture I had drawn and handed it over to the lovely assassin. He studied the contents of the paper very quietly. I looked down at my feet, a slight blush arising. I heard him flip the paper over and found the note on the back.

Dearest Jacob,  
           This may come as a surprise to you, as you are an assassin and don't expect much appreciation, but let me tell you. When I look at you my heart skips a beat. I'm always happy when I'm in your company. You may act rowdy and sometimes reckless, but I know the real you is a gentle and caring person. And I've come to realize that I can no longer keep my feelings away from you. I do not know if you reciprocate these feelings, these feelings of love. If you don't, you have my understanding, for I am only letting you know.

Jacob Frye, I love you.

Love,  
Alexander Graham Bell

Hazel eyes flitted over to search for my contact. I broke my nervous shell and dared to look at Jacob. What I saw gave me quite a shock. He was grinning from ear to ear! He was in the happiest state I had ever seen him in. His bright smile caused me to blush and smile like a fool. I buried my face into my hands. 

"Aleck, hey, Aleck," he said calmly, trying to get my hands detached from my flushed face. Slowly I removed a finger from over my eye. He reached over and gently pulled both hands away. 

"There's no need to hide your beautiful face from me, love. I would never judge you," he explained. Oh. Uh. He called me 'beautiful.' Jacob, a dangerous and skilled assassin, had just called me 'beautiful.' A small squeak sound came from me. He laughed lovingly when he heard that. He cupped my cheek and swiped a stray piece of hair behind my ear. 

"I love you too Aleck. You have no idea how much I truly do love you," he said with absolute honesty. There wasn't much space left between our faces at that point. I couldn't stop myself. I leaned forward and filled the space between Jacob and I. Our lips met one another, I, melting into Jacob's returning kiss. Nothing could prevent the small moan that escaped my mouth. I felt Jacob smile and he broke the kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around me, into a gentle hug. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. He let out a small chuckle, as did I.

"You're wonderful Aleck."

"As are you Jacob."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I love this ship so much


End file.
